1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly with a plug connector mateable with a receptacle connector along a bottom-to-top direction.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector. The receptacle connector usually includes a receptacle housing and a plurality of receptacle contacts retained in the receptacle housing. The plug connector usually includes a plug housing and a plurality of plug contacts retained in the plug housing. The receptacle housing and the plug housing usually include tongue portions, respectively, for mating with each other. However, conventional plug connector and receptacle connector are mated with each other along a contact-extending direction, which is restricted in use under special applications.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly with a plug connector vertically mating with a receptacle connector is desired.